Alternate Universe BV
by Strawberrychan
Summary: Au. Vegeta, the saiyajin king, lands on Earth with his soldiers. They purge the planet and take slaves back to Vegetasei, or rather, they try to. Bulma, and the Z gang are taken, & Bulma's no weakling! & Vegeta never expected so much trouble from her!
1. Chapter One: The Saiyajins

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and any of its characters!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Warning for story: Violence, language  
  
an: Please review! It really inspires me to type more chaps! Also, there will be a few fighting scenes and if you really don't like them just go through them quickly until you get to an important part or something. And if you do like fighting scenes then good! There's a big one in the next chapter! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's another story by me, Strawberrychan! ^_^  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
"ChiChi, can I have the twinkies? Puh-leeeease?" Goku begged.  
  
"Fine," ChiChi rolled her eyes and handed them to him. He seemed to swallow it directly more than chew it. ChiChi and another girl named Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
"Goku, you just had your last snack fifteen minutes ago!" Bulma said.  
  
"But we haven't had lunch!" Goku said.  
  
Bulma was nineteen with beautiful light blue hair that reached a few inches past her shoulders and big blue eyes. She was 5'8 with a beautiful figure. She wore blue jean shorts, white sneakers, a white tanktop with a capsule corp jacket over it. Strangely, a brown tail waved behind her. Goku was sixteen with wild, unruly hair that shot out in several directions. He had gotten taller since he had been 12, but his full growth spurt hadn't fully kicked in yet. The cute, sixteen-year old girl that had had the twinkies was a few inches taller than him, but that wouldn't last long because Goku was getting taller every day. Like Bulma, a brown, furry, tail waved behind the boy. Goku wore a simple orange gi with a strange symbol on the back or if, and he had dark blue boots on. ChiChi wore khakis with a red tanktop.  
  
"So, what do we have on our agenda today?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"We could spar!" Goku suggested. All he ever thought about was food, training, and...oh his friends of course! Not to mention sleeping...  
  
"This is our relaxing day, Goku," ChiChi reminded him.  
  
"Training IS relaxing," Goku said, "well to me it is."  
  
"We could shop," Bulma suggested.  
  
"That's a great idea," ChiChi agreed.  
  
"Nooo way am I doing that. You guys can go on without me. I'll go train with Krillen or something," Goku said.  
  
"Where is Krillen, anyway?" ChiChi asked.  
  
"I think he went on a date with his new girlfriend, Marron," Bulma said.  
  
"/Her?/ I've met her. She is such a ditz," ChiChi said.  
  
"I didn't think she was that bad," Goku said.  
  
"You don't think anyone is bad. 'Everyone has some good in their heart,'" Bulma said. "And then they end up trying to kill you!"  
  
ChiChi giggled. "But isn't that one of the wonderful things about Goku? He's sweet, strong...and so brave!"  
  
Goku blushed. "Why, uh, thanks ChiChi!"  
  
"That reminds me of someone...where's Yamcha?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Geesh, almost the whole gang is busy today," Chi said mostly to herself.  
  
"I hope he remembered the double date," Bulma said hopefully.  
  
"Huh?" Goku blinked.  
  
"Oh, you, ChiChi, Yamcha, and me going out for dinner later, Goku" Bulma said to him.  
  
"Me an' Chi aren't dating," Goku said as he tilted his head to the side in a confused matter.  
  
"Well, you and her flirt so much it's about time one of you stop being shy and just ask each other out! Come on!"  
  
"That's not true!" ChiChi objected with a slightly red face. Goku nodded in agreement.  
  
"Don't be so shy, guys! Loosen up," Bulma laughed.  
  
"I have an idea! Let's pack a picnic and go to the woods! And maybe we could spar after that," ChiChi said.  
  
"I'm in!" Goku said.  
  
"Fine with me. Let's go to my house (Capsule Corp.) and get the food. I have tons of it!" Bulma said.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"King Vegeta, we're going to land on Earth in exactly seven hours," a soldier bowed and then stood up.  
  
"You think I didn't know that, fool?" the King growled.  
  
"I-I only followed my commander's orders, sire," the soldier stammered. "I didn't know. I-I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
  
"Of course it won't happen again," and with that King Vegeta threw an energy blast at him and he was incinerated. "What are you looking at?!" he barked at the soldiers near the door. They quickly turned away. He smirked.  
  
He got up from his throne and exited the room. The ship he was on was enormous with hundreds of rooms and many soldiers on board. There was one other ship following him with about a hundred soldiers in it, and it wasn't as big. Vegeta was handsome, 5'11, and twenty-one years old with black flame-styled hair and cold eyes. He was the King of the saiyans, and he was the most ruthless and merciless of them all. A dark blue cape was on him, along with black armor and a gold V on the left side of the armor.  
  
The throne room of the ship contained gold and silver. The soldier's rooms were medium-sized, but if you had a higher rank of level than others than you'd have a bigger room. There wasn't much in the rooms, but a few belongings, a bed, space just to relax, a dresser, and a bathroom they shared with the person next to them, but the bathrooms were pretty well- kept and cleaned by the slaves. The elites had the biggest rooms, which had a lot of space. And some soldiers bunked with others in a room, and that was usually the lower ranks. The ship was big with a big V on the outside door and dark blue, silver, black and some other dark colors on the outside exterior.  
  
The halls seemed to never end in the ship and the halls were mainly white, and black, and it seemed to give off a rather dark feeling, much like the rest of the ship. There were numbers by the doors so the soldiers could identify the rooms. On the east side of the ship there were most of the training rooms. The slaves quarters was mostly near the bottom of the ship and they got the worst rooms; however, the whores were given much better rooms and they were in the middle level on the far west side of the ship. The throne room was in the middle of the ship, and the place where they controlled where the ship went, the control room, was located in the front middle. It was a large space, too. The science division was on the back left of the ship, and that is where the King was headed. The scientists had fair-sized rooms.  
  
"Bardock," the king said.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta-sama," Bardock bowed with respect.  
  
"Do we have everything? The ki collars? And those other gadgets?" he demanded.  
  
"Yes," Bardock said.  
  
"It's not like we need those gadgets for this weak species, but you can never be too sure. Hmph...That is all I need to know," Vegeta turned to leave but-  
  
"Excuse me, sire?"  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked gruffly, not bothering to turn around to see the low- class soldier.  
  
"Excuse me for asking, but could you not have sent someone to ask rather than coming yourself?"  
  
"I could have," Vegeta mused. "But I don't want to sit on my ass all day like my father did. Besides, I was heading to the training room, anyway."  
  
And after saying that, he exited the room to train.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"We should do that more often!" Goku said. "Food and training! Two of my favorite things!"  
  
They were back at Capsule Corp. because they had to put away the things they had used. Namely the blanket, and some baskets. Also, they washed off too from their training. It had been nearly six in a half hours since they had left. Just then, Bulma's father Mr. Briefs entered the room with their cat, Scratch, on his shoulder.  
  
"Bulma, dear!" Mr. Briefs said. "I have just found out - from my lab - that there are alien spaceships heading this way!"  
  
"Well, while we're waiting for our guests, why don't we have some tea?" Mrs. Briefs suggested as she came in with her normal, happy attitude.  
  
"No thanks, mom...But I can't feel their energy levels at all!" Bulma said.  
  
"I think there is something on their ship that blocks out the energy signatures, dear," Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"We have to get the others! When will they arrive?" Goku asked.  
  
"Aliens? Are you saying /aliens/ are coming?!" ChiChi shrieked.  
  
Bulma nodded, yes, to her.  
  
"Maybe they'll just want to make peace..." ChiChi said hopefully.  
  
"Mr. Briefs...how many ships are there?" Goku asked in a serious voice.  
  
"Two...and they're pretty big...." he answered.  
  
"This is horrible," Mr. Briefs sighed and looked at the cat on his shoulder, "isn't it Scratch?"  
  
"Meow," it replied and then rubbed against his neck. He gave it a pat.  
  
"I'll go and get the others," Goku said. "You guys stay here and I'll bring them here."  
  
"Right," Bulma nodded.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later the whole Z gang - Bulma, Goku, ChiChi, the blonde-headed Launch, Krillen, Tien, Choatzu, and Yamcha - were all in the Capsule Corp lawn.  
  
"Dad, where'll they land?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I'm not sure...my computer is somehow not working right..." Mr. Briefs frowned.  
  
"Any idea?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Well, the only thing I can get on the computer is somewhere near a desert....but I'm not entirely sure which because before I could find out the satellites were destroyed."  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
The ships landed loudly on the Earth's surface loudly. King Vegeta stepped out of his ship first and stood in front of his group of men as they assembled in front of him, bowing, then standing back up. The saiyans were tall, dark, and mean-looking. That's what the earthlings would say. They were stronger than humans, and their technology was advanced, but they didn't have some of the things the humans had. One technological thing was a device that had allowed them to learn the languages of the planet. There were about four hundred soldiers and that was all that was needed.  
  
"SAIYANS!" Vegeta yelled to them. "You are here to demolish this planet! Tear it down to peices! I don't care how you do it; HOWEVER I want some slaves! Make sure you take the valuable, or if there is any on this mudball planet, humans. If you do not bring a sufficient slave I may even kill you if I feel the need! I want two hundred and fifty of those humans! One hundred women and one hundred and fifty men! I might not keep them all, but that is what I want for now! LEADERS OF THE GROUPS, make sure you manage them well! YOU'RE DISMISSED!"  
  
The saiyan soldiers took off in different directions, following the leaders. There were about 40 different groups with ten people in them. Vegeta watched them leave and then took off in the air himself. It was time to have some fun on this planet.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"We interrupt this program for an important news broadcast! Tall, dark- looking men with tails are creating havoc among our cities! Hundreds of them! They are going to destroy our planet and already they've killed so many innocents! Make sure you lock your doors, stay hidden! The Earth's armies are trying to team up to defeat them, but it's hopeless! These tailed men shoot strange blasts from their palms that destroy cities! And -" the new person stopped with his eyes wide as he looked to his right. "NOO!!" and then the TV went staticy and your couldn't see anything.  
  
"People with tails...?" Launch repeated as she clicked the tv off.  
  
"Why..." Goku said with his fists clenched. "Why would anybody do this?!"  
  
"How are we going to defeat a whole army of them?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Tails?" Bulma said in surprise. "I have a tail...so does Goku."  
  
"Hmm..." Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"Dad? Why is it I have a tail, anyway?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I used to have one when I was younger..." Mr. Briefs said. "My dad left me and my mom took care of me and when I did ask she'd just shake her head and leave the room...I'm not sure why though..."  
  
"I can't just stand here and watch the TV!! I want to fight!" Goku said.  
  
He ran out the door and everyone, but Bulma and Launch followed.  
  
"I have to fight, dad...mom," Bulma said. "Goodbye..."  
  
"Oh, honey!" Mrs. Briefs hugged her tightly.  
  
Mr. Briefs did the same.  
  
"We love you...," Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"Good luck, Bulma," she heard Launch say.  
  
"Goodbye, Launch."  
  
Bulma took one last look and bolted out of the room and followed Goku's energy signature. He was already out of the city! That was fast! She took off to the air and followed his energy signal. Just then she stopped and looked behind her. Big power levels were coming to the city. She slowly backed up. Bulma gulped. *I wanted a challenge earlier, but...this...is too much!* She went to the edge of the town where they were going to end up coming. About ten powerlevels were heading this way. She was hiding her power level, and she knew she was stronger than all of them, but...there were ten of them! Could she take them at the same time?  
  
And she saw ten, dark, tailed figures come into view. She had put on her dark blue gi and her tail was covered by a black belt. She didn't want them to see it. They stopped in front of her, and she could tell that the leader was the one in front.  
  
"Well, well, we've come upon a human who can fly," the leader said in amusement.  
  
"A weak one at that," another said from behind him. She saw the scouters over their eyes. They didn't know she was hiding her power level though. "But quite a looker.." Bulma glared at his lusftul gaze.  
  
"Three of you men go to the other side of the city," the leader ordered.  
  
And three men left, leaving seven men for Bulma to deal with. Bulma had trained all of her life, it was in her blood, and she was very powerful. Goku was a little stronger than her, and they were the strongest out of all of them. ChiChi could fly, and so could the others. Launch couldn't fly, so she had stayed in Capsule corp. with her parents. And Bulma felt the Z fighters ki going back to the city, and Goku had gotten far away from the city, but he was coming back.  
  
"Move out of our way and maybe you won't get hurt. After that you can be the ship's new whore," one said, then smirked.  
  
Bulma glared. "You'll have to get through me to even to try and destroy this city."  
  
"Feisty, eh?" the leader chuckled. "I like that in a woman."  
  
"Stop thinking about your damn hormones and fight me already Or are you just too afraid?" Bulma said.  
  
"Afraid?" the leader laughed. "You wish. This'll be a peice of cake. You men can watch me as I defeat her. I'll be so nice and you can have to first punch, girl."  
  
"My pleasure," Bulma growled.  
  
She dissapeared from view and hit him right in the jaw. He flew backwards and into a building. He slowly recovered and appearered back, wiping the blood from his lip.  
  
"Stronger than you look," the leader said. "But this time I'm on my guard."  
  
"Power up to your max," Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, you asked for it," he smirked.  
  
His power level was twenty thousand. Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Go ahead and power up," the leader said.  
  
With a yell Bulma powered up to thirty thousand, much to their amazement. And that wasn't even half of her true power. Bulma easily went against him, but then...  
  
"ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE OR ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME?!" he yelled at them.  
  
Bulma vaguely felt the other Z fighters fight the other 3 men on the other side of the city. She felt Goku heading back, but not yet here. And then, eight fighters rushed at her. They powered up to their maxes and Bulma didn't have enough time to power up more. Their punches connected, along with their kicks. She felt herself go weak. But then...they stopped. She opened her eyes and was happy to see Goku punch leader in the jaw and the others watching in surprise.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Goku yelled, enraged.  
  
Bulma took this time to power up. She powered up to her maximum which was seventy thousand. Goku did the same and his was seventy-three thousand. And then, they fought. But on the other side of the city the two could feel that the others needed their help. They finished off the eight and then headed toward the other side.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"What is that?" Vegeta stopped in the middle of the air and turned his head to the West. There were two enormous power levels in those directions. But they weren't as strong as himself. His own maximum was one hundred and seventy thousand. But those power levels were stronger than his soldiers! And he felt some saiyans power level cease to exist. And he was curious.  
  
So, he set off to see the sources.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"ChiChi! Are you okay?" Goku asked worriedly.  
  
They had finished off the soldiers, but there were many more of them around the world. ChiChi had gotten injured, along with Krillen and Tien, but they weren't that bad.  
  
"I'm fine," ChiChi replied.  
  
"What are we going to do? There are so many of them," Krillen asked worriedly.  
  
"We can't give up," Goku said. "There has to be some way."  
  
Bulma sighed, but then her countenance changed when she looked to her right. Another power level was heading this way. It was 65,000, but the person could be hiding their power level. And the signature felt rather...evil or dark. One of those or even both.  
  
"Another one?" Tien said.  
  
Unexpectingly, the figure just seemed to appear out of thin air in front of them, but it had just been his speed. Bulma noticed he was a few inches taller than her with the most coldest, intimidating black eyes she had ever seen in her life. He wore black spandex under his armor, and gold tipped boots. His hair was like a black flame. He hovered with his feet pointed slightly downward, his chin in the air, his eyes narrowed, and arms crossed. But Goku and Bulma didn't let any of their fear show. They could feel the dark power in the air around him. Bulma noticed how hott he was, but discarded the thought a moment later and poised herself for a fight.  
  
"Who're you?" Goku demanded seriously.  
  
"I am King Vegeta, the ruler of the Saiyans and planet Vegetasei. I am the most feared, and one of the strongest warriors in the universe," he announced.  
  
His voice was cold and dark, too, but slightly arrogant. It gave a cold chill down her spine. And all of them seemed to wonder that how could they have had such bad luck? They were facing the King of them all! Stronger than the rest of his race.  
  
"My name is Goku Son," Goku said. "And we're not going to let you destroy Earth."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku strangely and thought, *He looks familiar...he looks like Bardock. Interesting. Maybe they'll related. That explains that tail I see around his waist and his power. He's a saiyan? He sure doesn't act like one...and what about that strong, gorgeous blue haired girl? How is she so strong and she's only a human..* Vegeta looked at each of them.  
  
"This is the Earth's forces?" Vegeta laughed. "A mime, a cyclops, a bald- headed midget, a blue haired /female human/, an ugly scarred weakling, and hero-boy?!"  
  
"Shut UP!" Bulma suddenly burst out angrily. She almost cowered away when his glare went to her.  
  
"What did you say, girl?" Vegeta growled angrily. Bulma gulped inaudibly.  
  
"I said, shut up," Bulma snapped at him, letting her anger replace fear. "We're tougher than we look."  
  
"And do tell, what is your name, girl?" Vegeta asked with an amused tone.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, heir to Capsule Corporation, and apart from my father, the smartest person on this planet," Bulma announced proudly.  
  
"If you're smarter than the other humans then this whole planet much be full of more people stupider than you are," Vegeta said.  
  
"ASSHOLE!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Before anyone could stop her she flew at him, then aimed a punch at his jaw, but an inch away from hitting it, he dissapeared. Bulma looked surprise and then realized while they had talked his power level had gone over hers and Goku's. She hadn't seemed to notice. Suddenly, an elbow hit her in the back and she flew foreward. Before she hit the city ground, she flipped and her feet hovered three inches from the street. Already, the people in the city were heading out of town, and others watched them from above. She flew back up next to Goku, and Vegeta looked as if he had never moved from his spot because he stood the exact way he had. By now his power was one hundred ten thousand!  
  
"You seem surprised," Vegeta grinned sadisticly. "Well, you and this Goku kid are stronger than my soldiers, but not me. If you join me and my soldiers, I won't hurt you and you can live on Vegetasei as an elite. Treated with respect,; however, if you don't you're still going to come anyway, along with the other humans, but you definetly won't be treated nice at all. What do you say?"  
  
"No," Goku and Bulma said at the same time.  
  
"If you say so, but it'll be fun beating you. I haven't had a challenge in a while," Vegeta said. "To make it fair, since I'm so strong, I'll let you all attack me at once if you want to!"  
  
"Me 'an Bulma will fight him, guys," Goku said.  
  
"But-" Tien ojected.  
  
"No buts, Tien," Bulma said. "We're the strongest out of all of you. If we need help we'll tell you."  
  
"Fine," Tien muttered. The rest of the gang flew a little ways away from the battle that was to come.  
  
"Wait, Vegeta. I'm not doing this in the city," Goku said.  
  
"Yeah, people will get harmed," Bulma agreed.  
  
"Fine. Lead me to another place," Vegeta said.  
  
They flew, and far behind them followed the others. They stopped at a mostly rock area. There were large rock hills around, but there weren't much plants around at all. It seemed like a desert, but the temperature was just warm, not scorching hot.  
  
"Here," Goku said.  
  
And then, the battle started.  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
An: How was it so far? Good? Bad? Next chapter is fighting scene! 


	2. Vegeta Vs the Z Team

Last time: Saiyans arrived on Earth with four-hundred shoulders. Nineteen year old Bulma and sixteen year old Goku beat up the ones that had come to West City. Vegeta arrived to see who's big power levels they were. They went out of West City so they couldn't hurt the citizens, the others watch the battle from afar.  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
They flew, and far behind them followed the others. They stopped at a mostly rock area. There were large rock hills around, but there weren't much plants around at all. It seemed like a desert, but the temperature was just warm, not scorching hot.  
  
"Here," Goku said.  
  
And then, the battle started.  
  
(Fighting scene)  
  
Vegeta waited expectantly at the two and then Goku charged at Vegeta with high speed, but Vegeta easily moved to the side. Vegeta kicked Goku from behind the back and Bulma took this time to send a big blast his way. He narrowly missed it, but it did get a slightly cut on his cheek. Bulma sent a punch to his side, but it was blocked and at the same time Goku kicked him in the stomach. Vegeta yelled angrily and put both hands out at them and yelled, "Double Mark!" the red blast came from both palms and toward them. Bulma grit her teeth, and did something she hadn't even expected to do. She put out her hands and tried to send it back to him. Bulma didn't even know how strong it would be. Sweat slightly trickled down her cheek, but she ignored it. But it was a futile attempt. The blast had been too strong and she was blown back into a big rock mountain.  
  
Goku, had avoided the blast and tried kicking Vegeta in the side of the head. Vegta dodged and took his arm and threw him down one hundred feet toward the ground. Goku's back was flying toward the Earth's surface, but he flipped a few times then landed with his right knee, and his right palm on the ground, his left foot was on the ground and the knee facing forewards. He lifted his head up and glared at the King. From the corner of his eye he saw Bulma crash into the mountain. He ran along the ground quickly then jumped up and flew towards Vegeta, slightly glancing from something from the corner of his eye, then looked back at the Saiyan King.  
  
"Ka...meh..." Goku started as he put his hands behind him to get ready to create his attack. Vegeta took on a fighting stance and readied himself, "ha...meh.."  
  
Suddenly, a big red blast hit Vegeta from the side and caught him off guard. He was knocked to his left in surprise.  
  
"HAAA!!!!" Goku yelled, thrusting his palms foreward toward Vegeta.  
  
The blue blast headed at Vegeta and struck him directly and from what they could see it drove him backwards into a mountain. Bulma, who had thrown the red blast, put her hands over her eyes from the brightness then put them back down when he crashed into the mountain. Goku slowly flew next to her with his eyes narrowed at the wrecked mountain. Bulma was slightly dirty from her own crash, and a small gash was along her right arm, and the only other thing was small cuts. Silence filled the air. But then Goku looked behind him and his eyes widened. He moved out of the way, so did Bulma. A small blast slightly cut his right cheek. Goku slowly put his hand to the wound and then looked at a little of his blood in shock.  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta who was back in front of them with his clothes slightly having dust on it, and he looked rather pissed off. He had earned a gash on his left arm that was bleeding slightly, along with a couple cuts on his right cheek, and his armor a little torn on his side that Bulma's blast hit him and a small one on his stomach. He wasn't breathing hard at all so he wasn't really injured much. Vegeta glowered at them angrily. There was a small pause before he spoke.  
  
"I haven't had anyone actually hit me with a blast in years," Vegeta said, "and ruin my armor. I guess you two are better than I expected, but" Vegeta smirked darkly, "you can not win, not even together with your little friends. You should give up now before I turn my true power on you."  
  
Not only had he survived two of their strongest blasts without much of an injury and crashed hard in a mountain, but he was stronger?!  
  
"You're bluffing," Bulma whispered.  
  
"No, I'm not," Vegeta said.  
  
Goku stayed quiet while gritting his teeth and clenched his fists angrily and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"We're not giving up. Power up all you want," Bulma glared.  
  
Vegeta only smirked. "Prepare to go against my true power, weaklings."  
  
Vegeta yelled and a blue aura surrounded him. His power sky rocketed. Bulma slightly backed up and Goku looked even more angrier. *How is he so strong?!* Goku thought. A minute later the two had on a shocked face, but then hid it, and Vegeta stopped and opened his black eyes, which now contained a more evil gleam in them. His power was one hundred seventy thousand!  
  
(break from fighting scene)  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"I think they need our help," ChiChi said, "don't you feel that power?! It's enormous!"  
  
"There's no way they can defeat him alone," Tien agreed, "We have to go."  
  
"I don't know you guys.." Yamcha said nervously. Krillen nodded and he gulped.  
  
"Yeah,...not even we would stand a chance. If they can't do it then where's...where's our hope?" Krillen said quietly.  
  
"Don't give up now, guys," Choatzu said. "We're the only ones who can even stand a chance against him."  
  
"Choatzu's right," Tien said.  
  
"I'm going to help my two friends whether you guys are too afraid to come or not," ChiChi said bravely and took off.  
  
Tien followed, along with Choatzu.  
  
Krillen and Yamcha exchanged worried glances and then nodded at each other and followed them.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~ back to the fight ~~  
  
(continued fighting scene)  
  
Vegeta hit Goku repeatedly in the stomach and then kicked him across the face. Then, he elbowed him in the stomach and Goku fell fast to the ground. "GOKU!" Bulma screamed as he created a large crater in the ground. She clenched her fists and charged at Vegeta and sent a punch to his face, but it was easily blocked. She sent kicks, but he only had to use his knees to dodge them. He laughed at her, and she did it more faster, but wilder. She sent a kick to his laughing face, but he dissapeared and she looked around for him. She gasped in surprise as he appeared closely behind her and said in her ear, "You should've gave up while you had the chance, girl."  
  
She tried elbowing him in the face, but he dissapeared again and she felt a punch go to her stomach. Bulma clutched her stomach and she was pummeled with more kicks and punches than she could block. It stopped when Goku had come out of the large crater and used his body to shove into Vegeta to stop it. They were both breathing heavily from the fight. They were getting weaker with every attack he threw at them. They attacked at the same time at him, but not one connected. Vegeta appeared a little ways away from them and yelled at Bulma, "GALIC GUN!"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened and it hit her. She went through a big mountain this time.  
  
"BIG BANG!" Vegeta yelled at Goku.  
  
Goku countered with a blast of his own. "KAMEHAMEHA!"  
  
Sweat tricked down Goku's chin as he felt himself more and more go backwards. He closed his eyes and yelled to make it try to go foreward. It went straight, but then went back again to him after a few moments, unfortunately. Soon, Vegeta's blast went through his own and hit Goku. He fell fast toward the ground and stopped himself a few inches before he hit it, but as if he had used most of his strength to do that his eyes closed and he fell toward the ground. He breathed hard on the ground and coughed. A moment later he willed himself to open his eyes half-open and saw a pair of gold-tipped boots in his view. Goku tried getting up, but he had used up almost all of his strength. *He's too strong,* Goku thought.  
  
"Weakling," Vegeta said.  
  
He kicked him and Goku was kicked into a large rock then went out the other side. He groaned and went onto his back. Vegeta kicked him again, but even farther. Goku put his arms on the ground and slowly got up, but slightly slouched because it was hard for him to even stand. Goku's gi was torn in the front and dirty from the Earth. Vegeta looked down at him as he walked closer, and Goku's vision slightly blurred. Vegeta's punch almost connected with his face, but Vegeta stopped and turned his head, but before he could turn it all the way to see what he had saw a big blue blast, the Kamehameha, hit him and made him crash through a large rock.  
  
"Bulma," Goku whispered, and staggered to his right.  
  
"Goku," Bulma hugged him for comfort, then let go when she saw a medium- sized red blast head her way. Bulma looked very hurt, but not as hurt as himself. Her gi was torn near her stomach and near the bottoms of her legs, and she had numerous large and small cuts, along with a few large gashes, and she was breathing very heavily from doing the blast to save him from Vegeta's fist. She put her body protectively front of Goku's so he wouldn't get hurt by the blast and crossed her arms in front of the air, but the energy blast never connected. They opened their eyes back up and saw ChiChi and Tien in front of them, making the blast swerve to the left.  
  
"Guys, are you okay?" ChiChi asked worriedly as she walked toward them. Tien stood where he had been, looking for any signs of Vegeta who had just dissapeared again.  
  
"I'm okay, but I think Goku's energy is about spent," Bulma said.  
  
"I can fight," Goku murmured weakly as he put his weight on ChiChi's shoulder while holding his head. ChiChi gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Big Bang attack!" Bulma heard faintly, but she looked around to where she had heard it come from, and she saw another blast heading towards mostly Goku and ChiChi and it might hit her, too. It was almost there...  
  
"Watch out!" Bulma yelled as she pushed Goku and ChiChi out of Vegeta's Big Bang blast that headed towards them. But she wasn't quick enough for herself and it hit her forthright. She was pushed far away with the blast and through an almost-dead tree, through two large rocks again, and two big rock hills, then her side skidded along the ground and stopped.  
  
Goku's eyes widened, as did ChiChi's.  
  
"BULMA!" Goku yelled as he tried to somehow get to her, but he only succeded in falling back on the ground. ChiChi helped him up. Bulma was out of their rang of view, and so was Vegeta.  
  
Bulma groaned. She had never felt so weak in her life. She opened her eyes a quarter way, then slowly half-way. Her vision was sort of blurry, and she tried not to go unconsious. She wanted to see the fight. She would've tried getting up, but her arms and legs wouldn't budge over an inch, but she did end up laying on her back and opened her eyes. Bulma knew she was bleeding, and her side must be red from where she had skidded. Her lip was bleeding too. *I've got to get up. I don't want to just lay here. I want to fight!* She tried again and she could move her arms to prop herself up on her shoulders. *Where's Vegeta?*  
  
"I'm surprised a mere human could survived such a beating," Vegeta's amused voice rang through the air, "I'm impresesd."  
  
Vegeta came into her view as he stood in front of her.  
  
"I guess I should finish off your pathetic friends. They'll make good slaves, I suppose," he mused.  
  
"/Slaves?!/" Bulma repeated. "You can't make the human race SLAVES!"  
  
He chuckled. "The saiyan race can do anything they damn well please, onna."  
  
"You asshole!" she yelled at him, while unsuccessfully trying to get up again.  
  
"I know," Vegeta smirked. "I've got to get some of my men. Shut your big mouth for a moment."  
  
Vegeta seemed to be talking through his scouter as he talked with some other saiyans. He finished, "And bring back a few ki collars." then he closed off the link.  
  
"I'll be back later," Vegeta said, "I've got to get to your little buddies."  
  
Bulma glared at him as he took off.  
  
"There has to be some way I can get up," she said to herself. "I've got to try to get some of my strength back."  
  
"Ugh..." she groaned as she managed to sit up with difficulty.  
  
Eventually, a few minutes later, she successfully stood up...well - she was standing weakly and awkwardly. She practically dragged herself slowly where she felt the others decreasing energy signatures, and Vegeta's himself. She walked further and then came upon the battle. She sat behind a rock and watched them. Goku was leaning up against a rock, too, about thirty feet away, but he didn't seem to notice her. He watched the battle with sad, yet trying-to-be strong eyes. *Poor kid,* she thought to herself.  
  
ChiChi was the first one to not be able to fight, followed by Yamcha, then Krillen and Tien. They laid upon the ground in defeat while Vegeta taunted them. *I wish I had the energy to fight,* Bulma thought. She closed her eyes and leaned against he back of the rock where he couldn't in deep thought. *I wonder if my parents are okay...I hope so...*  
  
"Well, looks likes you dragged yourself all the way here," she nearly jumped at the sound of his voice.  
  
"Can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Some of my soldiers will be here in a few moments. And by the time you wake up after I've knocked you out the planet will be dead and you'll be in a prison on the spaceship. Enjoy the beautiful scenery," Vegeta said sarcastically. The scenery was dull and rocky.  
  
She looked past his shoulder and saw Goku seeing if ChiChi was okay.  
  
"And here they come," Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma looked to the sky and saw a few saiyans in armor come toward them. Vegeta picked her up she she could stand and leant close and spoke in her ear, "Goodnight, onna." And then, she was knocked out.  
  
(End of the fighting scene)  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"Well that mission was one of the best I've had so far," Vegeta said as he smirked. "I actually had a challenge."  
  
"Really? And who was that, King Vegeta?" this was his most trusted soldier. He used to be a third class, but he'd gotten stronger and the King had made him a first-class saiyan. He had long spiky hair that went to his waist and he had black eyes. His name was Raditz. Vegeta never considered him a friend because Vegeta thought it weak.  
  
"Actually two. A female on the planet, and a kid that looked a lot like Bardock and you," Vegeta said, "and with a tail. I wouldn't be surprised if you were related."  
  
"It could be my little brother Kakarott," Raditz said suddenly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Well, his mission was to destroy this planet as a child. He never came back. What was his name?"  
  
"He calls himself Goku. He probably had amnesia or forgot his mission," Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah," Raditz nodded.  
  
Vegeta gazed out the ship window to the endless black. It had been a day since he had defeated Goku and Bulma and taken them to the ship.  
  
"Well, let me see this other saiyan," Raditz said, "if you let me."  
  
"Sure, why not. And we'll get your father," Vegeta said.  
  
They walked to the science lab.  
  
"So if this 'Goku' is my brother...he was a challenge?" Raditz said.  
  
"Sort of," Vegeta replied. "He's stronger than you and your father and probably one of the strongest saiyans."  
  
"But his power level was only two at birth...how could he get so strong?" Raditz wondered.  
  
They got Bardock and they all went to where Goku was. Goku was still knocked out and in his own seperate cell. He was in a small room, and he had a ki collar on. A ki collar went around your neck and didn't let you use an energy blast or let you power up. If you did, an electrical shock past through you. And the more power you tried powering up, the more it would hurt you. Goku's face was peacefully with his head turned toward them, his eyes closed, and one of his legs slightly going off the bed. His tail was slightly hanging off the bed too.  
  
"He certainly does look like me," Bardock said. "He must be Kakarott."  
  
"Definetly," Raditz agreed.  
  
"But we have to be sure," Bardock said.  
  
He took a needle out of his pocket and gently took Goku's arm and took out a blood sample. Goku seemed too worn out to wake up, but he did make a sour face and then turned over and muttered something angrily when Bardock was done. They went to the lab and tested to see if it matched Raditz's and Bardock's. It did.  
  
"Well, he is Kakarott for sure," Raditz said.  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
An: How was the fighting scene? Good? Bad? Please review! Thank you! ^_^ 


	3. Undetected Escape

Bulma woke up with a pounding headache. She yawned and then sat up while rubbing her eyes. For one minute she stared off in space, forgetting everything that had happened, but a voice in her head reminded her and she looked downcast. She and everyone else had been defeated. The Earth was probably destroyed. It felt like on big nightmare. She sighed sadly and looked around the room. The room was dark and a bit small, with dark gray walls. Instead of bars, a door with a small window was the exit. There was a small white rug by the bed. The only source of light was a small bulb in the corner and it was flickering every few minutes. And, she was sitting on a small bed which was by the far wall.  
  
"Where're the others?" she said aloud.  
  
It was quiet in this room, a little too quiet for her liking. And then, a loud scream echoed through the hall and in her door. "So much for quiet," she muttered. She ignored voices and other screams, and didn't even want to know why they were screaming and who it was.  
  
How long had she been asleep? She still had on her dark blue gi, which was a bit torn from the battle, and her belt was still on so they couldn't see her tail. She smelled the air and scrunched up her face. Phew! She reeked! *I really need to take a bath* she thought. Bulma guessed she was on one of the two spaceships. She needed to get out.  
  
She started to power up to aim a blast at the door, but then kneeled over in pain and felt where her neck was. She realized she had some sort of collar on like some sort of animal, and this collar prevented her from powering up or sending any energy blasts. That bastard Vegeta would pay he had done this to her and her planet. *I have to get out of this contraption, but how? Duh, Bulma! You're a scientist! ..So I could get out by using that key pannel over there!*  
  
With newfound hope, she went over to the strange pannel and tore off the cover. She looked at the wires and other things.*hmm...* She looked at her ki collar and decided a way to take it off. Bulma ripped out part of a wire and then looked back down at the ki collar. It was difficult to see the thing, and it hurt her neck a bit, and she ended up feeling around it before founding what she wanted. She took this cord, which was on of the most strongest electrical part, and then connected it to a small hole in the ki collar. She wasn't sure what the small hole was for, but it looked as if something could be plugged into it.  
  
Pain spread throughout her for a few seconds, but then the ki collar snapped in half and she placed it in her only pocket which was on her left side, and it slightly made a visible bump in it. She then plugged the part she had taken f the wire and put it back in. Now, the challenge was to crack the code. It she blasted the door then it would attract attention. She frowned when she found a ki signature near her door, but then shrugged it off. She'd easily deal with him.  
  
She looked at the wires and stared at them for a few minutes before another idea clicked in her head. She replaced some wire holes with others and switched them around. When Bulma thought it to be sufficient she put back on the cover. The little screen where the code showed up went through hundreds of digits then stopped. The password was, "2318." Not all of the pannels were like that. Some of them were words instead of digits. She memorized it just in case.  
  
Bulma pushed enter and the door opened.  
  
Freedom.  
  
A guard, who was quite surprised, peeked in and looked around the room. Bulma floated upward and above his head. When he had gotten fully into the room and snapped his neck quietly, closed the door again, and placed him in the corner, and stripped him of his clothes, not his boxers though. She sighed and incinerated her gi with a small energy blast so she wouldn't leave evidence, but no before taking out the two peices of the ki collar and then placing it in the elite's uniform that she put on.  
  
Right now, she was in the soldier's clothes which was brown and green, as if he was in the army. The pants were baggy for her, and his black boots were slightly large, and the shirt was big on her, but she tucked it in the pants. He had a brown and green hat the matched the outfit, which she currently wore. She stuffed her hair in the hat, trying to look more of a guy. Now..for her tail. She chewed on her lip. A saiyan had a tail so she'd definetly look like a saiyan soldier, but if she was caught - and especially if Vegeta caught her - they'd realize she might be part saiyan, too. Well...she stuck her tail in the hole. She put the hat more in her face, trying to cover her blue eyes. Sure, there were some woman soldiers, so she wouldn't look that suspicious...her bright blue eyes could be though...but she had to risk it.  
  
She discinigrated the soldier and then opened the door again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, *I can do this. But where do I go then? Should I get Goku and the others? I'll try and if I can't I'll just have to leave without them. Here I go...* She kept her ki low and barely detectable so she wouldn't grab attention. She walked down the halls. *I'm going to be considered a bit short for a solider, but the woman saiyans are only a few inches taller than me, anyway, or just about the same size*  
  
"Soldier,"a voice said.  
  
She jumped and turned around, with her head slightly down so they wouldn't get to see much of her eyes. Bulma looked up first and saw he was a tall, brown-headed saiyan.  
  
"Yes, sir?" she stammered, fear growing inside of her that he had found out.  
  
"State your business just walking around here, third class," he sneered.  
  
Bulma supposed he could tell the rank from the clothes she wore, which had been the other saiyans.  
  
"I-I was checking on a slave," she said slowly, "for King Vegeta. And if you don't let me see him in time we'll both be killed."  
  
The fear in the other saiyan's eyes was visible, but his voice didn't show it. "Hmph, well get going."  
  
Bulma walked away in the same direction and sighed in relief when she was out of his view. A surge of exitement flowed through her. She had just faked him out and using the excuse of the saiyan's own king!  
  
She went through the ship and searched for Goku's ki. There were so many in the ship it was hard for her to tell if any of them were Goku or not. *If was I an asshole of a King where would I keep another saiyan that was found on Earth?...I dunno.*  
  
So, she wandered around with her head kept low and searched out for the young warrior's energy signature.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
Vegeta had finished training, taken a shower, changed into his royal armor, and now he was just wandering around the ship to check up on his men. They nervously looked at him and one slave accidently dropped a plate, which fell loudly. Vegeta had sneered at the slave then blasted the alien to nothing.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
Bulma kept walking, and then stopped. Her eyes went wide. A familiar ki was heading through this hallway, but it wasn't one of her friends. It was King Vegeta. He was getting closer every second! She turned and began to run where had she had been previously walking. She turned right, where she had not been walking before, and then indiscrimately opened a door. She slammed it shut and then breathed with relief.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
She froze.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
Vegeta began walking to Goku's room. He wanted to question this strange saiyan boy.  
  
"King Vegeta?" a voice said.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta growled, turning around.  
  
"S-someone w-would like to talk to you," he said, gulping.  
  
"Well, then lead the way."  
  
The soldier led him back through the halls where he had been walking and then into the control room where an elite stood waiting. It was a gorgeous female saiyan, with long black hair and red streaks through it. She was an inch taller than Bulma, and had beautiful black eyes. She had on armor similiar to Vegeta's on, but hers was a tad bit revealing.  
  
"Calli, what do you want?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
The other soldier took this time to leave.  
  
"It seems we have a problem. Frieza is pissed at us for not doing his missions this month, because instead, we've been doing our own, thanks to you," Calli said disdainfully.  
  
"Tell him once I get to Vegetasei I'll get some of my men to do this," King Vegeta said indifferently. "The lizard needs us, we're his strongest 'allies,'" Vegeta spat the word out.  
  
"Fine, " Calli nodded. Calli was his first cousin, and she rarely called him 'King Vegeta' or something like 'your highness.' Vegeta hated it, but he got used to it. She was a year older than him, and she liked to call him 'little cousin' to irritate him.  
  
"Is that the only thing you called me up for, whore?" Vegeta said. She wasn't actually a whore, but it pissed her off.  
  
"I am no whore, Vegeta!" she said. "And yes, that was the only thing. If you wanna fight then bring it on, little cousin!"  
  
"You know you couldn't defeat me even if I tied my hands behind my back," Vegeta said, "so why don't you find your boyfriend and suck it."  
  
"Arrgh! I HATE YOU!" Calli screamed, stomping away.  
  
He caught the looks of the other soldiers in the room. Suddenly, he slammed his cousin into a wall, and she stared at him with her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Calli," he hissed quietly, "I am a King now, and I could easily kill you if I want to because my father isn't around to protect you, and neither is your own. You do not show such disrespect when there are others around. IS that clear, wench?"  
  
Calli just stood glaring right back at him, not looking fazed, but he knew she was terrified of him right now.  
  
"Is that clear?" he growled louder.  
  
"I thought we were cousins...somewhat close?" she said, searching his eyes for any sign of warmness, but she found none.  
  
When they were little they used to play around all the time, hide-n-seek and mostly tag, but they were split up as kids and Vegeta grew up differently. He had had a much tougher life, and when Calli had been expected to take up tougher fighting, her father had pushed her so hard and brought her down many times so she had sort-of hardened up like Vegeta, but his was much worse. Calli was sometimes nice though, but at other times she could be a bitch. She had a variety of personalites. She was unpredictable.  
  
"Close?! HA!" Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
Calli stared at him, then sighed, looking away. "Okay, Vegeta. I'm sorry. I won't embarass you. Well, I'm going to the other ship after I contact Frieza; I need to make sure everything's okay there."  
  
She walked quietly out, and Vegeta brushed away any regret. *I won't be weak, she is just a figure of my past and I don't need her. She's just a weak, woman, anyway.* but he still felt another part of him slip away at the moment, making him even more angrier. He angrily punched the wall, making a hole in it, he didn't even bother to yell at anyonne staring at his actions.  
  
He exited the room and began walking to where the Earthling slaves were. He needed to take his anger out on something.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Bulma froze, but then relaxed at the familiarity of the voice. She turned around and nearly jumped on top of him in happiness.  
  
"Goku!" she cried happily.  
  
He smiled weakly. "Hey. How'd you get here? And what're you wearing?"  
  
Bulma took off her hat and her beautiful blue hair tumbled down to her shoulders. She hugged him and he winced from pain.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Goku!" she apologized.  
  
"That's okay. Boy, you don't seem in much pain since the battle," he said.  
  
She sighed. "That's not true. I've just been hiding it some of it, and I'm hungry, and I really need a bath."  
  
"You can sit down if it helps," Goku said.  
  
Bulma sat next to him. "I broke out of my room and took the soldier's clothes that was guarding my room. I've been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"How'd you break out?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm a genius, remember?" Bulma said. Then, she noticed something. "Oh yeah...and once I took my ki collar off I was able to heal a lot more, too. Don't you want that thing off your neck? I could.."  
  
"No, you don't have to. If anyone comes in they'll be suspicious cuz I'm not wearing one," Goku said.  
  
"But I want to break you out of here," Bulma said. "And I've got a plan."  
  
"Bulma...I want you to check up on ChiChi...and the others first, please?" Goku asked.  
  
"If it makes you feel better," she said.  
  
"It really would."  
  
"But, I'm going to tell you my plan first."  
  
Bulma whispered it into his ear and then finished.  
  
"I hope you can do it," Goku said. "But what about the earthlings they captured?"  
  
"Don't worry, I got it covered."  
  
After saying goodbye to Goku, Bulma decided to check up on the others, and she also put her hat back on with her hair tucked in it. She searched for a bunch of human kis and followed them. She walked down the halls and eventually came upon their prison. They looked hungry, and tired. Not only that, but some looked as if they had been beaten or...raped. Bulma nearly cried at the sight of them. When she was about to get in the open, she saw Vegeta, but he didn't even know she was there because her ki was undetectable.  
  
"Everyone step foreward when the bars are opened, and if you run away I'll kill you," Vegeta said, rolling a small ki ball between his fingers and looking at them with a cruel, twisted smirk.  
  
The bars opened and they stepped foreward into one big line. Two, who had decided to run, were blasted and the others stood in fear. Bulma nearly got into view, but she was no match for him and decided it was smart to keep hidden.  
  
"More than half of you," Vegeta chuckled evilly that it sent chills down her spine, "shall die. If you're lucky, you'll be able to live."  
  
There were scared murmurs among them.  
  
"Starting with," Vegeta searched the crowd and eyes came upon a little girl standing beside her mothers leg, "you, kid."  
  
"No, please!" the mother begged.  
  
"Fine, your little girl shall live for now, but as for you..." Vegeta threw a ki blast at the woman.  
  
Bulma nearly choked on a cry. "Oh my God...he-he's a monster," she whispered.  
  
Bulma, unable to watch, shut her eyes tight, and when he had killed about half of them already. She snapped her eyes open when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"STOP IT!" it was Yamcha! "You twisted motherfucker! Stop it! Leave them alone!"  
  
She saw Vegeta turn to him with amusement. "I recognize you, scar-face. You were one of friends of that one woman and that kid. I wonder what they would think if they saw you dead."  
  
Yamcha gulped audibly. Around him she saw Krillen, Tien, Choatzu, Launch...Launch had made it?! And her parents were there too! They had made it!  
  
"You know, I actually wanted to keep all of you alive," Vegeta mused, "but I guess I could make one exception."  
  
With that, Vegeta threw a blast at him. Yamcha's eyes widened and it made a whole through his chest...where his heart was. He fell to his knees, and then to the hard ground.  
  
*Yamcha!* her mind screamed. *No! NO! NO! NO!*  
  
She saw Krillen's eyes widen.  
  
"YOU A-mph!" Krillen screamed, but Tien covered his mouth and whispered into Krillen's ear, "Krillen, do you want to get killed?!"  
  
"You should listen to him, baldy. The strong survive and the weak perish," Vegeta sneered. "You're lucky I don't kill you worthless asses."  
  
When Vegeta had finished, they were all put back into their cells. There were only 15% of what there had been! Which was only 34 people! Vegeta left with a satisfied look on his face, which made Bulma sick to her stomach. Once his ki was far away, and there was no one around, she crept up to the cell where her friends and parents were.  
  
"Another soldier!" Krillen whispered to the others, pointing at her.  
  
Bulma went up to the bars.  
  
"It's not a soldier...it's Bulma!" Bunni Briefs said with delight.  
  
"It's me, guys!" Bulma reassured.  
  
They rushed up to her and her parents hugged her, or rather tried to through the bars.  
  
"You're alright!" Mr. Briefs said in relief.  
  
"Sure fooled us!" ChiChi said. "Where's Goku?! Is he alright?"  
  
"Yes, he's fine," Bulma said, "he just needs some more rest and some food."  
  
"Good," ChiChi said.  
  
"Okay, you guys I have a plan," Bulma said.  
  
She whispered it to them and then finished.  
  
"Brilliant!" ChiChi said.  
  
"If you can even do it," Krillen said, almost doubtfully.  
  
"This might be our only chance. Good luck, Bulma," Tien said.  
  
"I wish I could shoot 'em all," Launch muttered. "I want my guns."  
  
"I'll be back for you guys later, bye," Bulma said.  
  
After they said goodbye Bulma went through the halls. First, she had to find the kitchens to get some food. She was starving, and she wanted Goku to get some.  
  
"Excuse me, sir," Bulma said.  
  
"What is it?" the second class saiyan asked.  
  
"Where are the kitchens?" she asked.  
  
The saiyan raised an eyebrow. "Just follow me, there's one around here."  
  
He led her down some halls and then in front of a large door.  
  
"If you don't want to wait in line just go through here, it's where I usually go. This is where the food is cooked. I'm sure one of the slaves will get you something."  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said. "...what's your name?"  
  
The saiyan was a little down the hallway when she asked this. He stopped and turned around. "Klate," he answered, then he continued going.  
  
*That was one of the nicer saiyans,* Bulma thought.  
  
She entered and then, grabbed a large cart of food from a slave and begun rolling it down the hall. It had steaks, sandwhiches, fruit, ribs...there was so much on it! She came to where she found Goku's door and entered. He was laying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. Saiyans and slaves just walked by her, not even bothering to glance at her. *These saiyans are so easy to fool!* Bulma thought.  
  
"Hey, Goku, I brought you some food," Bulma said.  
  
Goku sat up immediately and his eyes widened in happiness. "Thanks, Bulma, gosh!!!"  
  
They both ate, and when they were done they felt full. Goku felt his strength coming back already.  
  
"Let me at least deactivate the collar, Goku. You'll wear it, but if someone comes in they won't know that it's off. And you'll still wear it, just, like I said, not working."  
  
Bulma deactivated it quickly, using the key pannel, but Goku's didn't snap in two, but just turned off.  
  
"Wow, that helped a bunch!" Goku said.  
  
"Good. Well, I gotta go, Goku. I just hope my plan works," Bulma said.  
  
"Goodluck, Bulma," Goku said.  
  
Bulma exited out of the room and took a deep breath. *Here it goes,* she thought.  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
An: Hmm...so what is Bulma's plan? And will it work? Find out next time! And if you want the chap quicker, review! And thank you guys so much for reviewing! It always makes my day! I luv ya' reviewers!  
  
^_^ Strawberrychan 


	4. You Stupid Monkey!

Bulma arrived in the front of the control room and was about to enter when the woman that was guarding the door stepped in front of her with his eyes narrowed. A male saiyan was guarding the door, too.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing, low-class?" the female saiyan questioned.  
  
Bulma suddenly got an idea. "Are you an elite?"  
  
"Yes," she narrowed his eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason," she smirked.  
  
Bulma did a karate chop to both of the guards, then put them in an empty room. She changed out of the third-class uniform and put on the elite armor, and fortunately this elite had a hat, too. Then, she entered the room. *Everybody is liable to listen to me if I'm an elite...* she thought. *Boy, I really am a genius.* The room was big, with a lot of saiyans in it. She guessed there were twenty saiyans working the room. Some were woman, some were men. They had on white lab coats, and some of them looked like scientists. Nobody bothered to look at her. Saiyans just seemed to mind their own business.  
  
"Hey, you," Bulma said, grabbing one of them. He looked at her uniform then waited for her to speak. "Is there a speaker phone where I could talk to everyone just in this room?"  
  
"Yes, it's right over there," the man said. She let him go and he scurried off.  
  
She picked up the microphone and turned it on. She tapped it a few times and then there was loud, screeching feedback. Bulma winced at the sound. Everyone turned to look at her, and she then noticed she should speak right about now.  
  
"I am one of the King's ELITE soldiers. He told me himself than he would like everyone to exit the room, or he will kill each and everyone of you," that got a lot of more attention, "don't worry, I can handle the whole room. I'm a genius. Everyone go to there rooms. Do not tell anyone, he said so himself. If anyone would like to question me, you're questioning him. Is this clear?!"  
  
Nobody moved. Bulma growled and created a ki blast, and threw it at one of them. He fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"MOVE before I tell the King to blast your sorry asses!" Bulma yelled at them.  
  
They grumbled loudly to themselves, but left the room.  
  
"-how can someone just run this room alone?"  
  
"-the King said this so we had better do as he says."  
  
"-an elite wouldn't lie something the king said."  
  
"-yeah, or they would be killed or tortured."  
  
"Hey wait, you!" Bulma said to one who looked as if he was one of the important ones. "Yes you, stay here."  
  
They eventually all exited the room, except the one she had told to stay. The computer piloted the thing, so they wouldn't crash into anything. *Saiyans are so gullible...they're so afraid of getting killed by their merciless King,* Bulma thought. *Okay, here it goes...*  
  
"Okay what's your name?" Bulma demanded.  
  
"Juin," he answered.  
  
"Where's your main computer?" she asked.  
  
"Here," he led her to it.  
  
"Okay, sit right here next to me and I'll ask if I need help. Do you know the passwords?"  
  
"Yeah, all of 'em. Why?" he asked suspiciously. She didn't answer.  
  
She tapped into the computer fast and her hands flew over the keys. She eventually got into a certain file.  
  
"What's the password?"  
  
"You're in the self-destruct file!" he exclaimed.  
  
"TELL ME!" Bulma yelled, picking him up by the collar by one hand and forming a ki blast and putting it in front of his face. He audibly gulped.  
  
"I-It's YURIK," he stammered.  
  
She let him go. "Don't go anywhere. I'm stronger and could easily kill you. Don't even talk unless I say."  
  
"O-OK," he stuttered.  
  
She typed in the password.  
  
"Self-destruct?" the computer voice said.  
  
"Yes," Bulma answered, "self-destruct in one hour."  
  
"One hour," it repeated.  
  
"And change password," Bulma said.  
  
"To?" it answered.  
  
'Vegeta sucks dicks,' Bulma typed in, grinning. She looked at the saiyan who was quite aghast she had put that in. The next thing she tapped into was the ships. She put in the password the saiyan said to. Bulma made sure the ships were only accessible if you put the password in the pannels next to them, and it would only start if you put in that same password. The rechanged password was now 'Vegeta fucks himself.'  
  
"Repeat the settings I have done so far," she said to the computer.  
  
"Self-destruct in one hour, ships no longer accessible without password 'Vegeta fucks himself,'" the computer repeated.  
  
Bulma pushed enter. "And computer, in the last ten minutes tell the whole ship the ship'll self-destruct, do not tell anyone now, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes," the computer replied.  
  
"Good," Bulma grinned.  
  
*Now all I have to do is get the humans in the ships, along with Goku and myself,* she thought. *Now that I think about it...this sounds pretty hard.*  
  
"And as for you," Bulma said. She killed him with an energy blast.  
  
She exited the room and on the way asked where the escape ships were. Conveniently, they were near the prisons. She began making her way to Goku's room. When she had reached that, she got him out. People looked past her as she went by, but when they were ready to open their mouth they stopped when they saw what uniform she was wearing. Elites were not to be questioned by lower classes, Bulma supposed. She knocked out the guards guarding the cells easily. They reached their friends.  
  
"Goku!" ChiChi said. "Bulma! It's working so far?"  
  
"Yep, but now we have to get all of you to the ships," Bulma said.  
  
She hugged her mom and dad. "I'm so glad to see you guys are okay."  
  
"No aliens will seperate us from you, honey!" Bunni said.  
  
"Poor Scratch didn't make it though.." Mr. Briefs said sadly.  
  
Bulma stretched open the bars and everyone climbed out, the 34 of them, and Goku and Bulma made 36 of everyone overall. A little seven year old girl walked up to Bulma smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, I'm Melony," she said. "Who're you?"  
  
"My name is Bulma," Bulma said, smiling at her.  
  
"Is everything going to be okay?" the little girl asked, her eyes worried.  
  
"I hope so," Bulma said, kneeling down at pecked her on the forehead.  
  
"My mommy died," the little girl said suddenly.  
  
"Is your dad alive?" Bulma asked softly.  
  
She shook her head, no.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Bulma said, hugging the little girl to comfort her.  
  
Bulma recognized that this was the girl who had almost been killed by Vegeta, but her mother had been killed instead. She had auburn hair, and big, light blue eyes. Bulma loved the little girl's eyes. They were so beautiful.  
  
"Okay, everybody, you have to trust me. I'm letting you out. We're going to the ships," Bulma said, "Don't speak or attract any attention. It isn't that far, but we have to not let anyone know we're doing this."  
  
They agreed and Bulma noticed that there weren't much people around this hallways and the one person they did run into, she easily knocked him out. She led them to the ships. Only one guard was guarding the ships, and he was just whistling to himself. Bulma motioned for them to stop, and she'd deal with it. They hid, but some tried to see what was going on.  
  
"Who're you?" the guard asked as he caught sight of her.  
  
Bulma didn't answer, but she did knock him out and move him out of the way.  
  
"Come on, you guys," Bulma called.  
  
"Where's everyone at?" Krillen asked. "I thought there were more saiyans on this ship."  
  
There were seven ships in all, and a small ship, which made eight. The seven ships would only fit five in them, which was a bit crowded even for that, and Bulma said she would have to go in the eighth ship that would only fit a couple people.  
  
"Yamcha didn't make it," Tien said.  
  
"I saw that..." Bulma whispered sadly.  
  
"Yamcha's gone?" Goku murmured. "No way..."  
  
"And guys, this ship should self-destruct in about 15 minutes. I made sure of it, and by then all of the ships will be gone," Bulma said.  
  
Tien and Choatzu went into the first ship, along with three other people. Launch and the little girl went into the second ship with three other people. Krillen went into another ship with four other people. Mrs. and Mr. Briefs went in another ship with three other people. Five others went in another ship, and Bulma chose the leader of them. Another five went into another ship. And Goku went with four other people in other ship. One by one they lifted off, undetected on any other ships radar thanks to Bulma. They said their heartfilled goodbye's, but they'd see each other later, anyway...hopefully. Then, Goku's ship was the only one left to leave.  
  
"I'll see you later, Goku," Bulma said. "You're in charge of the other ships until I leave, okay? There should be a talking device in there that lets you talk to the other ships."  
  
"Okay," Goku nodded.  
  
"See ya'," Bulma said.  
  
Goku nodded and closed the door behind him, then entered the ship. Once Bulma made sure the ship took off right, she walked to the smallest ship. Everyone had left, now it was her turn. She walked down the halls and went to the smallest ship. She typed in the password. The door opened.  
  
Before she could even take a step, though, she was slammed into a wall, staring wide-eyed into a pair of familiar, pissed off jet-black eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!"  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
PREVIOUSLY:  
  
It was about time to sleep for the Saiyan King. He had washed off, and taken a shower. The ship was quiet, and most of the saiyans were asleep by now, except the people in the control room. He was walking back to his room when someone in a white lab coat caught his eye.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in the control room?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
The saiyan turned around, surprised.  
  
"But, sire, you sent an elite soldier to clear all of us out of the room," the saiyan said, confused.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta roared. "I did no such thing! What did they look like?"  
  
"Well, she had strange blue eyes, and her hair was stuffed in a hat so I couldn't see it...she dressed like an elite," he answered.  
  
"Get everyone back in there, now," Vegeta barked at him.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
*Who would dare to do such a thing like this damn it!?* Vegeta pondered. *Blue eyes...a woman...hair stuffed in a hat...wait...why would someone stuff their hair in a hat? Hmmm....it couldn't be, that would be impossible! No one could escape that without the password! Shit, I've gotta check on her room.*  
  
With lightning speed, Vegeta arrived at Bulma's room. He typed in the key within a milisecond then looked in.and cursed. There was a slight burnt in the corner and a little blood on the wall. *She must have gotten rid of my soldier, but...what about the ki collar? That would be inpossible to get off. So, where would I go if I was her? She'd go to her friends and those pathetic humans!*  
  
He went to check in on Goku, but he wasn't there either. King Vegeta cursed again and went to the prisons. *NO FUCKING NO!* Vegeta yelled mentally. *I've got to check the ships!* Vegeta was nearly invisible as he bolted down the hallways to the ships.  
  
The moment Vegeta saw anyone, which happened to be Bulma, he slammed her into a wall and glared into her blue eyes that were wide with surprise.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta yelled at her.  
  
"H-h-h-how...?" Bulma stammered.  
  
"You dare make a mockery of the saiyan race, you pathetic, tailess..." Vegeta stopped and his eyes widened. "/You/ have a /tail/? Since when?"  
  
"My black belt covered it during out battle," Bulma said, gulping.  
  
Vegeta grabbed it and Bulma tensed up and felt weak.  
  
"Let it go," she murmured angrily.  
  
"I know no pathetic /human/ could be so strong. They'd have to be part of the saiyan race," Vegeta said, grinning devilishly from finding this out, although now he couldn't call her a weak human now...  
  
"Stop flattering yourself and let it go!" Bulma yelled at him.  
  
He did, but only because he was didn't want to hold it any longer. His face turned angry again.  
  
"Where is Kakarott and those humans?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"They left," Bulma said, smirking, "and nobody could stop me, or them. And you won't be able to find them because no radar can detect them thanks to me. Like I said, I'm a genius. And after I escaped the room and took those third-class clothes, I was formulating a plan. I checked up on my friends, then too. And still nobody seemed to know I was not who I appeared to be. I went into the control room and cleared out all of you soldiers, but first I had taken elite clothing from a guard. I told them they had to leave because you had ordered them to.  
  
They're so gullible...and when I said you'd kill them if they didn't listen or they questioned me. I hacked into the computers and got the passwords from one of the persons that I told to stay. I made the ships only accessible by a password, which I changed. There weren't much saiyans around so we easily got to the ships, which were conveniently close to the prisons. Are most of the people on board asleep or something? And did you really think you could just destroy my planet without someone retaliating?"  
  
This registered in Vegeta's mind. *I can't believe a mere woman could do this. She even used me against my own soldiers...damn why is everyone on this ship so easy to fool? But they're afraid of me...just the way I like it. But how dare she do this!!*  
  
"So you took my ships without permission, killed some of my soldiers, let my new slaves escape, and told the people in the control room a big lie using ME?!" Vegeta yelled angrily.  
  
"Well if you look at it that way...it does seem rather churlish...." Bulma said, smirking as an afterthought.  
  
"What do /you/ have to smirk about?!" Vegeta yelled, "You've been caught!"  
  
"But I just set my friends and the other humans free, I think my plan was pretty good," Bulma said haughtily.  
  
*Fear to triumph? This woman is mad!* Vegeta thought. *Now what do I do to her? Kill her? But if she's that smart she's more vaulable alive than dead.*  
  
"You are part saiyan, therefore you shall have a trial when we reach Vegetasei. I shall be the judge of it," Vegeta said. "It'll be somewhat like the Earth ones. But what should you do now on this ship...hmm..."  
  
Bulma didn't look afraid, because her plan had almost been a success, but on the inside she was terrified. She hadn't expected to get caught and the ship was just right over there...Bulma blinked and thought that again, *The ships right over there! If I could...*  
  
Vegeta was thinking about what to do with her when someone kneed him in his private. He fell to his knees in pain. Bulma took this opportunity to slip past his grip, and type in the code, 'Vegeta fucks himself' in the pannel. She put in the launch button from the pannel, too, so it would get quicker. She entered the ship and right when the door was about to close Vegeta pushed back open the doors and walked in with a murderous glare. The door shut behind him.  
  
*Oh shit,* Bulma mentally cursed.  
  
"Damn it, onna! You do not kick the KING OF THE SAIYANS on his private!! You are really in trou-"  
  
"TAKING OFF IN 5, 4," the computer interrupted him.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"YOU IDIOT!!! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, you-you STUPID MONKEY!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"!!!!!!BLASTING OFF!!!!!!!!!" the computer said.  
  
The ship shook and Vegeta lost his balance and crashed into a wall. Bulma fell also, and felt practically glued to a part of the wall from the gravity. The gravity was too strong! Bulma tried powering up despite all the flying objects that were hitting her. She army crawled to one of the two seats in front of the large window. She gripped the arms of it and hauled herself in. She strapped herself in and took a glance at Vegeta. He had hit his head on a table really hard and he was knocked out. She actually, well sorta, felt sorry for him, but then discarded the thought a second later.  
  
Bulma squeezed her eyes shut, and waited the ship to finally get in safe atmosphere. *This was not supposed to happen...Maybe I should have put in a shorter password.*  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
An: Hey! ^_^ Thank you guys so so so so so so so much for reviewing! And they easily got to the ships cuz everyone was mostly sleeping. 


	5. My Ship SELF DESTRUCTED!

When the ship stopped Bulma opened her eyes and sighed in relief. She unbuckled the seatbelt and walked over to Vegeta slowly. He groaned, and Bulma realized that he wasn't knocked out. *What do I do?* she thought. *It's all his fault! I had such a brilliant plan and if he hadn't followed me this wouldn't have happened.* She refrained herself from kicking his side in anger. She would've but that would wake him up even more.  
  
"BULMA?! Are you there?! Gods Bulma, are you okay?!" a familiar voice said, and it sounded as if it was talking through something staticy...  
  
Bulma rushed to the ship radio that allowed the ships to communicate. It looked like a similiar device to the contraption that pilots talked through to other earthling planes. She pulled it up and spoke.  
  
"Goku? Is that you?" Bulma asked through it.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Phew, I thought you hadn't made it..." Goku said with relief.  
  
"Well, I sorta have a big problem," Bulma said, looking at Vegeta as he slightly moved again.  
  
"Is it the ship?"  
  
"No, it's much worse. Uh, well, you see Vegeta came on the ship..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Goku exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and he's sorta out of it...he hit his head and he could get up any minute. I don't know what to do..." Bulma said in a worried tone. "Shit, Goku, he's getting up!! Listen, tell the others not to try and communicate with this ship because Vegeta's on. I'll get back to you, uh, bye!" Bulma whispered hurriedly into it, then shoving it quickly back into its holder.  
  
"Fuck," Vegeta muttered, holding his head and sitting up. He felt as if he had a huge hangover.  
  
Bulma chewed on her lip. *What do I do?!* she thought. Vegeta blinked and stretched out his neck, then looked up and squinted at her as if he didn't know who she was, but then his eyes hardened and he let out a slight growl before standing up and walking over to her.  
  
"Onna," he growled warningly.  
  
"You know, this is all your fault!" Bulma said, as she began backing up towards the wall. "If you hadn't interrupted my brilliant plan you wouldn't be on here!"  
  
Vegeta glared harder and soon Bulma felt her back go up against the wall. Vegeta could practically smell her fear.  
  
"I want this ship back onto mine. right. now," Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bulma shook her head, "No. I won't do it." *Oopsies...did I forget to tell him I told the Main ship to self-destruct?! He's going to be pissed!*  
  
"Do as I tell you!" Vegeta yelled. Their noses were merely an inch apart as he yelled.  
  
"I'm not one of your soldiers, you can't order me around," Bulma said.  
  
"I am the Saiyajin King, and since you are part saiyan, then I am your King," Vegeta said, "and you still dare to defy me?"  
  
"Look, Vegeta, can we talk this out?" Bulma laughed nervously, her fear overwhelming her now. He looked as if he was going to murder her. She gulped as he glared even harder and she really wanted to break the intimidating silence. "W-wow, you c-can sure glare hard...maybe you should lighten up. I could get you a drink if there's on the ship! And then we could talk...maybe about the weather, but there's really no weather in space..."  
  
*Damn it! I'm such an idiot...and I can't believe I'm blabbing like my mom! I have never showed fear like this to anyone! He already knows I'm scared shitless...whatdoIdo?WhatdoIdo? And if I tell him his main ship is going to blow up soon he'll probably kill me. Come on, girl, think.*  
  
"Do you know how many people I've killed?" Vegeta suddenly said quietly, his glare dissapearing, and replaced with some sort of twisted, evil look. Personally, she had liked the glare better.  
  
Bulma shook her head, no.  
  
"More than you could ever imagine," he said, leaning his hand against the left wall beside her and making her shrink back, or tried to, even more.  
  
"I know you're trying to scare me, which you have already accomplished, but, well, are you, um, insane?" Bulma asked. *Nice question, Bulma. I'm sure he'll be even happier!*  
  
"You should never tell your enemy you fear them, onna," Vegeta whispered into her ear. She shuddered.  
  
But then, as if God had somehow shone luck upon her, the ship shook and Vegeta fell backwards, off guard. Bulma used this to escape his horrible glare and move away from the wall.  
  
"The ship is heading into an asteroid field!" the computer said. "Defense shields up?"  
  
"Yes," Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta was standing back up, seething. He had been caught off guard from the stupid ship. The ship shields protected the ship, of course, and they were so advanced the asteroids didn't even touch any more of the rock.  
  
"You know, Vegeta, I'm going to take a long bath," Bulma said, "I really need one and well, you can scare me when I get back, okay? Good."  
  
Bulma quickly shut the bathroom door and turned the bath water on. When it had filled up she stripped off her clothes and let herself sink into the refreshing, hot water. *Shit...Vegeta's ship is going to blow, and he'll eventually find out and then kill me. Why am I so unlucky?!*  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
At Vegeta's Main Ship:  
  
Calli, Vegeta's cousin, had finished talking with Frieza nearly a half an hour ago, and the tyrant had still not at all been pleased. She had also finished taking a bath a couple minutes go. She changed into her elite armor. She was going to go to the Second ship they had brought to Earth when they had destroyed the small planet, which was also coming back too. Bardock and Raditz had gone back to the second ship a little while ago. The moment she stepped out of her door red lights around the hallways began blinking on and off and an alarm sounded.  
  
"SHIP WILL DESTRUCT IN TEN MINUTES!" the booming ship's computer voice yelled throughout the ship. "TEN MINUTES to evacuate!"  
  
"Ah shit," Calli muttered, "I've got to get back to my ship....and where's Vegeta's ki? I can't feel him anywhere. Oh, who fucking cares about him anyway?"  
  
Slaves, and soldiers ran frantically through the halls, screaming, cursing, and bickering. Calli went by them all, but one stopped her and stood in front of her.  
  
"You're part royality! Who did this?!" a low-class screamed at her, "You should know!"  
  
Calli punched him in the gut. "I don't know myself , you bastard. Don't ever speak to me like that again! Hmph. Not that you'll be alive to anyway."  
  
He fell to the floor and pain and Calli just stepped aside from him and continued. She passed where the ships were and surprised that about seven or eight of them were nearly gone, and the ones left weren't responding to anyone, and if they did blast the doors open the ships still wouldn't blast off. *What the fuck?!* she thought.  
  
Calli went to her ship and was relieved to find that hers was still accessible to her password. *Good thing that hacker didn't get into my ship's password, it's a seperate password to the rest, not that anyone else knows anyway.* She opened the door and then closed it quickly behind her so no one would follow her in. Her hands flew over the control room's computer.  
  
"Ship blasting off in 10, 9, 8, 7..." the computer said.  
  
She strapped herself in and breathed a sigh of relief. The ship blasted off and she shut her eyes and waited. The ship stopped and Calli unstrapped herself. She pulled open the ship's radio and contacted the Second ship.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked.  
  
"Who is this? This is the Second ship's pilot speaking," a voice asked harshly.  
  
"This is Calli, King Vegeta's cousin, and whoever you are you had better not speak to me in that tone," Calli said angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry, your highness, but what can I help you with?" the voice asked, much more nicer and sort of nervous.  
  
Suddenly, Calli's ship shook suddenly and she dropped the thing. She rushed over to her window and saw the destruction of the ship. She sighed sadly, and picked the Ship Communicator back up. Also, known as the SC.  
  
"Hello? Your highness?! Are you there?"  
  
"Yes," Calli said, "but I'm sorry to inform you that the Main ship has self- destructed. Before I left I did not feel King Vegeta's ki so he was not on there."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm positive!" she growled. "I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later, anyway. He always does. Now, go tell the others what I've told you, is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Calli went back to the window and saw that it was still exploding. It seemed sort of like fireworks. The fire was all over the poor ship and then she saw the ship seemed to blow into thousands of peices, slowly one section at a time. She gave it a small salute in respect for the soldiers on it.  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
Vegeta leaned against the wall in the room and closed his eyes. *That damn woman thinks she can push me around like I'm some slave. Nobody disrespects the King of the Saiyans and gets away with it! I would go in there and demand an explanation, but she smells like shit; she needed to take a bath. Besides, she'll come out later. It's not like she can avoid the inevitable.* He yawned and rubbed his eyes. *And she just had to do this when I was about to go to bed.*  
  
~~dbz~~dbz~~  
  
Bulma finished, and then picked up the elite clothes and put them on. She threw the hat over to the other side of the room. The hat clashed with the outfit, and the outfit had black spandex, black tipped boots, black gloves, and armor over the spandex. She liked the outfit, and it was much better than the low-classes. She brushed her hair, (she'd found a brush in the bathroom drawers,) after she'd towel-dryed it, although it was still wet. She smelled the air and was happy that she no longer reeked like shit. She took one long, last look in the mirror.  
  
She took a deep breath and then reached for the doorknob slowly. Bulma nervously opened the door and went in the control room, which was one out of the two small rooms. The other room was a small bedroom, and a third of the room was took by the medium-sized bed. Her eyes searched the room and she furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Vegeta?" she whispered quietly  
  
Bulma looked around the room and spotted him leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and his right knee pointed upward. She had to admit, he looked cute when he was sleeping. He looked rather peaceful, and a slight snore came out of his mouth every moment or so. She almost forgot he was the Saiyan King. She walked near him and bent down so they would be eye level...even though he wasn't awake. She slightly touched his cheek with the back of her index finger. He was so cute! But then she pulled back and looked at her hand as if it had betrayed her.  
  
She backed up ten feet away and then clumsily tripped over something. She let out a small, surprised scream before she hit the ground. Bulma cursed and looked towards Vegeta in alarm. He muttered something, but then seemed motionless. She sighed in relief and looked at what caused her to fall and cause the racket. She rolled her eyes over her clumsiness. A cord that connected some of the things. She stood back up and looked at him.  
  
Then another thought came to her. *He's so vulnerable. If I kill him now then he would not be in my way and I wouldn't be stuck here. But I can't do that. It wouldn't be honorable! I shouldn't kill him with his guard down. Goku wouldn't. Goku...Goku...I've got to contact him while I can!*  
  
She went to the SC (ship communicator) and picked it up. She took one last suspicious look at Vegeta to make sure he was asleep.  
  
"Goku?" she whispered into it. "Hello? Anybody there?"  
  
Bulma tapped her foot impatiently and kept repeating his name quietly, then louder, and eventually she started yelling when he didn't answer. "GOKU?!" she yelled into it. She smacked herself on the forehead. Vegeta was still in the room!  
  
"H-Hello?" a voice asked groggily.  
  
She had forgotten Vegeta was in the room because she had wanted Goku to answer. Bulma bit her lip and smacked herself mentally. She held her breath and looked at Vegeta. He hadn't moved, and he wasn't snoring slightly anymore. She gulped, but she remembered Goku. She had tried waking him up many times, and he had never woken up. Maybe saiyans were hard to wakeup. One time she had yelled in Goku's ear for 30 minutes before and he hadn't woken up until she screamed breakfast in his ear.  
  
"Hello?" the voice repeated, snapping her back to reality.  
  
"Oh, is Goku there?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, hold on...if I can wake him up-"  
  
"Just mention food and he'll wake up immediatly," Bulma said.  
  
"Ok."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Bulma?" a famaliar, comforting voice said.  
  
"Goku! Listen, Vegeta's still on the ship and he's sleeping and I don't know what to do. He's going to be pissed his Main ship self-destructed and he might even be awake right now, and I don't even know," Bulma said, nearly crying into the phone. "I'm really freaked, Goku."  
  
"Bulma..." Goku seemed unsure what to do or say.  
  
"My ship self-destructed?" a voice hissed into her ear.  
  
Bulma screamed and dropped the SC. She was shoved into the wall and once again, Vegeta looked pissed. So he had listened...  
  
"H-how long have you been awake?" she said fearfully.  
  
"Ever since you made that racket by falling," he informed her. "You SELF- DESTRUCTED MY OTHER SHIP, WOMAN?! You are an idiot!"  
  
He picked her up by the throat and lifted her into the air.  
  
"I could kill you right now," Vegeta said.  
  
"BULMA?!" she heard Goku yell into the SC. "Get away from her, Vegeta! Don't harm her!!"  
  
So, Goku could hear them.  
  
"Y-You can't kill me," Bulma stammered. "Only the ship responds to me. If I die, you drift aimlessly in the ship, eventually starving or entering an asteroid field where it destroys you. Wouldn't you want a warrior's death instead of /that/?"  
  
That wasn't the whole truth, though, but she had to try something.  
  
Vegeta dropped her back to the floor and growled. "And you've been in contact with those other /earthlings/?"  
  
He picked up the SC. "Tell me your location, brat, or I'll torture the blue- haired, woman. I could do whatever I wanted. I don't HAVE to kill her."  
  
"Don't do it, Goku!" Bulma said.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled, punching her in the stomach. She winced, and fell to her knees. "Do you want her to suffer?"  
  
"Bulma..." Goku whispered. "I-I..."  
  
"No, Goku! I won't let you do this! Goodbye, kid!" Bulma said. She called Goku kid because he was a bit younger than her, and it was sort of her version of friendly affection towards him; Goku knew this.  
  
From the kneeling position on the ground she started up a small ki blast and blasted the SC. Vegeta, who hadn't suspected her to do that at all, jumped back in surprise. Bulma went back onto her feet and glared daggers at the Saiyajin King.  
  
"Why do you always have to cause trouble, woman?" Vegeta growled. "You killed hundreds of saiyans on that other ship, and NOW I can't even contact anyone!!! I order you to get this ship to the second ship or did you destroy that too!?!"  
  
"No," Bulma mumbled.  
  
"So, get this peice of shit there already," Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I won't do it," Bulma said.  
  
"ARGH!" Vegeta yelled, punching the ship's computer sytem and his energy destroyed nearly everything.  
  
A hole appeared in the computer system and sparks of electricity danced around the room.  
  
"DEFENSE SHIELDS DOWN!" the computer warned. "Ship blasters unable to work, controls unusable-"  
  
"COMPUTER! What /do/ we have left?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Landing gears, some backups and fuel," the computer said.  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta. "You're the idiot! Now we'll have-"  
  
"ENTERING ANOTHER ASTEROID FIELD!" ship warned.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Hmph. Don't blame this on me. You're the one that made me pissed off," Vegeta said, crossing his arms and looking at her with no particular expression on his face.  
  
Bulma screamed in fury and frustration. "WHAT DO WE DO DAMNIT?!"  
  
"Computer, do we have the backup shields?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Unknown voice spoken. Computer will not answer," the computer said.  
  
Bulma smirked when she heard this. "Told you it doesn't listen to anyone, but me."  
  
Surprisingly, Vegeta smirked back at her. "That's not true, onna. I'm not a brainless King you know. I've worked around ships before, I've hacked into them, and since they are my ships I put in my own password seperate from the rest, although it may still answer to you, it will also answer to me. I let you believe I didn't know for my own amusement."  
  
Bulma'e eyes widened and her smirk vanished. He was smarter than she thought him to be.  
  
"Computer, this is King Vegeta speaking. My own password is Macintosh."  
  
"Password and named confirmed," it responded.  
  
Just then, the ship shook wildly and Bulma was thrown to the wall, and Vegeta doing the same. Sure, Vegeta proved the ship could now listen to him, but it did nothing for their survival.  
  
"SHIP!" Vegeta yelled. "Get the ship out of this asteroid field, and make sure you use the backup controls."  
  
"Password for backup controls?" the computer challenged.  
  
"Microsoft!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
There was a noise as if a car had started and suddenly the ship was jerked around. They both didn't know if it was from the ateroids, or the computer trying to get them out of there. Minutes later the ship slowly went foreward. Bulma sighed in relief and slumped to the floor. Vegeta glanced at her before adressing the ship.  
  
"Computer, is there any problems /now/?" Vegeta asked irritably.  
  
It didn't answer.  
  
"Computer?" Vegeta growled.  
  
There was another pause, but then it did respond.  
  
"Computer energy going low from asteroid field and a source of energy around the ship earlier. Strong gravity from an occupied planet pulling ship into that planet's atmosphere........and....and...."  
  
"Spit it out!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Fuel running low and the landing may be too fast for the landing gears to handle."  
  
"What planet?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Planet-" the computer stopped.  
  
It sounded as if the computer had shut down and the lights around the ship vanished to. The only thing usuable was the oxygen in the ship. Bulma sat silently, staring off aimlessly into the abyss of blackness in the ship, and Vegeta thought of what planet they were going to. The ship started to shake uncontrollably, and it seemed to wake them both up from their thoughts and they both ran to the seats...well...after tripping a few times. They strapped themselves in.  
  
"You know," Vegeta said after a pause and when the ship shook even more, "this is your fault."  
  
Bulma grunted. "Yeah right, monkey boy. This is all /your/ fault."  
  
But even if they did say something after that it could not be heard by the ship's shaking and the speed they were traveling. Although, Bulma could not see in the darkness, Vegeta's eyes actually showed something other than anger, smugness, or arrogance - it was a small mixture of things that could not be described. And Bulma, who usually didn't bother to hide her emotions - except when her own pride got in the way - had squeezed her eyes shut and clutching the sides of the chair.  
  
Would they survive this impact?  
  
~~DBZ~~DBZ~~  
  
An: How was it? Good? bad? You tell me and review! ^_^ 


End file.
